


The Immortal Sin

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All the Arcobalenos are males, As something that will happen in the future, Because Uke Skull is everything, Chaos, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Male Merlin, Merlin does not feel something for the Arcobaleno, Merlin is Male, Merlin is Skull, Merlin is running away, The Supreme Deity and the Demon King want revenge, The Yaoi is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Merlin, now Skull of Mort, kept repeating to himself that he acted this way to hide from the Supreme Deity and the Demon King.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Merlin, Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	The Immortal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> NNT and KHR do not belong to me.
> 
> Italics means past dialogue.

> **THE HIDDEN SIN**

* * *

Skull de Mort sighed in disgust, trying not to bewitch Reborn for treating him like a slave.

_"Hold on. Hold on, Merlin. You must stay hidden."_

But Skull was already tired.

* * *

After the war with the Ten Commandments, the two gods were revealed.

They had not forgiven her. They had not forgotten her deception.

They wanted Merlin to pay.

Then a war began where everyone tried to protect her and defeat the two gods.

But Merlin didn't know what else to do when she saw so many die for something she did three thousand years ago.

She did not want the world to pay for her sin, just as Belialuin did three thousand years ago.

Merlin needed an outlet. And doing experiments, she found the answer.

"Captain, I made a very special potion and it is permanent. I can't even reverse it." Merlin confessed, looking at the stars with Meliodas.

"What are you planning, Merlin?" Meliodas asked worriedly, turning his gaze to the sin of the boar.

Merlin sighed.

"I will become a man." She suddenly blurted out.

"How?" Meliodas asked in shock. Merlin smiled even more.

"I will change my sex to make it more difficult to find me. And also..." Merlin lowered her gaze and erased her smile. "... I will also go to another world."

Meliodas almost choked on air.

"Merlin! You don't have to go! And why to another world?! What if you can't come back?!" Meliodas cried, anguished at losing a sin. Merlin smiled fondly. The Deadly Sins are truly a weird family.

"Captain... I've always been arrogant. And this taught me that not everything goes unpunished. It taught me that everything has consequences and that they will always catch up to me, even if three thousand years pass. The Supreme Deity and the Demon King are looking for me. If I run away, they won't find me and they will leave you alone. In that new world, I will look for a way to end them. And about my return, don't worry. I would not have decided to go to another world if I was not one hundred percent sure that I could return. In the meantime, you guys must live on for me. When I return, I hope to see you again." Merlin smiled, almost crying." Don't say anything. I don't think I can say goodbye to others. However, tell them that I love them and that I will miss them. Tell them that even if it takes years, I'll be back. After all, we are the Seven Deadly Sins, not the Six."

Merlin was the best mage in Britannia. She was the only mage left. The last. Belialuin's daughter.

Obviously, she was able to find a world far from hers. Obviously she was able to transform into a man, permanently.

Merlin was now a beautiful mage with the same wasp waist as when he was a woman. He had beautiful golden eyes and long black hair that was around his shoulders. And his beauty mark was right where it always was. Merlin really hadn't changed much, only that he no longer had his breasts and his vagina. Otherwise, he was almost the same. In fact, he looked more like a woman than a man.

Merlin was only happy that she got to keep his beauty.

Then he said goodbye to his Captain.

Then he create a fairly large magic circle with a brilliant blue color.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Merlin disappeared.

* * *

Merlin ended up standing in the back of a circus tent.

He was confused.

Where had he ended up?

He sighed and started to enter the circus, maybe he would get a clue where he was.

But Merlin did not even thought about what that world had given him.

The world felt his arrival. It felt the arrival of such a powerful being with such powerful magic and decided to grant him his own power. And to tell the truth, Merlin looks good in purple. So Merlin did not know the new power that was hidden within him.

The flames of the cloud.

Merlin still wondered how he ended up meeting the circus leader and that the circus leader had offered him a job and a new name. He also wondered where he got that name, but he accept it, Merlin did not want anyone to know his name, history or power. And he was alone in this world, so it wasn't like he could refuse either.

Now Merlin was a proud one. So he never imagined that he would end like this, acting in a circus, on a thing called a motorcycle and with a new appearance thanks to his magic.

Because yes, he didn't want them to see his true appearance either. So purple a pair of eyes and hair made it. Makeup also helped.

But the more he stayed in this world, Merlin could feel that this world had more secrets than he thought. Especially when he saw those purple flames come out of him. Merlin understood.

Concentrating, he could sense that there was an almost immortal being. Concentrating, he could feel the power of those two gods searching for him. Merlin was not as safe as he thought.

So he decided to totally change. To denigrate himself in a way he he never thought he would have to.

This is how Skull de Mort is born. A weak, arrogant and somewhat irritating Skull. Someone who, although acting with arrogance and pride, was a poor servant before beings stronger than himself. Beings like Reborn and Colonello.

Merlin knows they are looking for him.

Merlin knows he must hide.

And that's the only reason why he lets everyone walk over him.

He was fed up. He was tired and crazy to go back to his world and leave the Arcobaleno behind.

And for that, he has to find _**Chaos**_.

* * *

Years went by. Years being cursed thanks to Luce. Years for which he suffered under the Arcobaleno.

Years missing his world. Missing his student, Arthur. Missing his Sins.

And years that he use to be able to leave behind the love that he had for Meliodas. Oh sure he loved him. He was his friend and brother, like all the other Sins. But he was no longer in love, and that was the only good thing that came out of this world.

Although also studying the new power, technology and history was interesting. After all, he was the Sin of Gluttony, in him reside the hunger for knowledge and power.

And hey, under threat and a promise, Kawahira wasn't such a son of a bitch and he was helping him find a way to wake up _**Chaos**_.

_"If you help me, Kawahira, I will use my magic to make the Tri-Ni-Sette infinite, so there will be no more Arcobaleno and you can rest in peace. And if you don't help me, you will feel my wrath when this curse is broken."_

Kawahira was not an idiot, thanks to Chaos, so he accepted.

And a secret plan, behind everyone's back, began to form between those two beings.

To Merlin, the fact that he was doing this did not keep him awake at night. He did not consider the Arcobaleno as his companions and family as with the Deadly Sins.

He really was more than ready to leave them behind. Besides, he was sure they wouldn't cry if he disappeared. Please, everyone's treatment was just abuse. Hits, shots, and doing errands like he was a servant. That was a great humiliation that Merlin was not going to forget so easily.

He has no feelings for them.

* * *

Kawahira knows this.

He knows who Merlin is. His power.

The world told him.

And the world told him that he was going to be the Cloud Arcobaleno.

And he knew that Merlin did not care about the Arcobaleno or the fate of this world. They were on a tightrope. Merlin could go to another world if he wanted to, the fact that he decided to help him find Chaos is the only reason he hasn't left, thus keeping the Tri-Ni-Sette on his feet.

But he sees the Arcobaleno treat him like that and he knows that Merlin will not hesitate to leave them behind. He would not hesitate at all. Not even because of the little affection he has for Tsunayoshi, since it reminds him a little of Arthur Pendragon, his apprentice.

But the world told him something.

The Arcobaleno were going to repent.

They were going to suffer before Merlin decided to accept them into his heart. It was going to be years for that.

First things first, Merlin was determined to find _**Chaos**_ , defeat the gods, and live in peace alongside the Deadly Sins, his true family, and his true companions.

Well, at least Merlin is in the same boat as him with immortality. Indeed, _**Infinity**_ was a cheat power. A power capable of even providing immortality.

That is why he was known as Skull the Immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin looks good in purple and Skull is that color in a human body and I said "Let's unite them" and this is what it became.


End file.
